


Give Me Your Ice PL

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Translation, hal!lucifer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Płomienie zaczynają być za gorące i Sam decyduje, że naciskanie ręki to za mało. Lucyfer jest zimny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Me Your Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345858) by [Wordsinrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsinrain/pseuds/Wordsinrain). 



> Oryginalna nazwa: Give Me Your Ice  
> Autor: Wordsinrain  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/345858  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest.  
> Znalazłam to jakiś czas temu i tak bardzo mi się spodobało, że postanowiłam to przetłumaczyć.   
> Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do oryginalnego autora - Wordsinrain. Kudosy należą się jej, więc jeżeli wam się podobało - wbijcie na oryginał i zostawcie jednego od siebie ;)  
> (To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, dodatkowo z betą 50/50, więc jeśli znajdziecie błąd - napiszcie w komentarzu. Mogłam coś źle zaznaczyć w formularzu, nie ogarniam większości spraw, więc wybaczcie i to :))

Sam naciska bliznę na swojej dłoni, ale to już nie wystarcza. Lucyfer w jego głowie krzyczy.

\- Sammy?

\- Co? – warczy Sam. Dean marszczy brwi. Jego usta zaciskają się, a on odchrząkuje. Sam nie przeprasza, więc starszy łowca poddaje się i skupia na nagłówku gazety.

\- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy – mruczy Lucyfer. – Nie powinieneś być tak wredny dla swojego brata. Prowadzi to do wszystkich problemów apokaliptycznych.

Sam przygryza swoje usta. Szatan jest na tyle blisko, że może zobaczyć pojedyncze włoski na jego szczęce.

\- Więc co myślisz? – pyta Dean. Sam próbuje skupić się na słowach, ale Lucyfer produkuje się na temat Michała będącego suką i gdzieś wokół niego zaczynają pełzać płomienie. Wstaje, żeby przejść do łazienki.

\- Przepraszam – mówi, kiedy Dean się na niego gapi. – Ból głowy.

Dean mu nie wierzy. Wie, o co mu chodzi, ale nic nie mówi i nie powie, póki nie będzie musiał. Dla blondyna Lucyfer nie istnieje, Klatka równa się byciu martwym. I wszystko, przez co przechodzi Sam, jest pewnego rodzaju problemem psychicznym, który może być rozwiązany przy pomocy polowania, a w przypadku jego braku – lekarstw i terapeuty. Ale to nie jest prawda. Lucyfer żyje w Klatce i żyje w głowie Sama, który czuje go pod swoją skórą.

Długowłosy chwyta się umywalki i skupia na oddychaniu. Szatan opiera się o ścianę; nic nie mówi, ale Sam czuje ciepło płomieni, szczypiące jego ciało.

\- Mogę ci z tym pomóc, Sammy – mówi, ale Winchester go ignoruje. – Mówiłem ci to wcześniej. Jestem zimny.

Sam naciska na dłoń ponownie, ból go przeszywa, ale rana się leczy i Lucyfer po prostu potrząsa głową. Płomienie są gorętsze i łowca zaczyna się pocić. 

\- Jestem w tobie, Sam! – krzyczy Lucyfer. – Podpięty do twojej duszy pazurami kota, wszystkimi ostrymi i zakrwawionymi.

Sam uderza lustro, bo jego tafla przypomina mu o Lucyferze. Szkło wpada do umywalki jak kryształowe dzwoneczki. Oddycha i czeka, aż Dean powie coś zza drzwi, ale niczego nie słyszy. Może dlatego, że teraz Lucyfer krzyczy albo dlatego, że płomienie zaczynają się naprawdę palić.

\- Usmażysz się żywcem – uśmiecha się, a potem jego rozwidlony język się wysuwa. Sam wie, że nie powinno go tam być. Dlaczego Nick miałby mieć rozwidlony język? Czy stało się to przez bycie Diabłem? Czy jeśli Lucyferowi udałoby się opętać Sama, skończyłby z takim samym językiem?

Sam chce kontynuować myślenie o podwójnym języku, ale czuje, że zaczyna się spalać i potrzebuje, żeby to się skończyło. Łapie kawałek szkła.

\- Sammy – Lucyfer potrząsa głową, ale Sam przeciąga krawędzią po swojej skórze. Przez chwilę nic nie czuje i krew wypływa przez wąską linię, spływając w dół ramienia. Później ból uderza w niego i na moment Lucyfer wraz z płomieniami znika. Sam jest stracony. Ale to wszystko wraca bardzo szybko. Płomienie. Żar. On. Więc przeciąga szkłem ponownie.

Sekundy zapomnienia nie trwają długo i Sam robi to sami trzeci raz, tym razem głębiej, wsuwa krawędź i przedziera nią skórę. Lucyfer łapie jego ramię.

Długowłosy patrzy się na lucyferową rękę. Jego ramię pulsuje osobliwym chłodem w porównaniu do piekącej reszty ciała.

\- Halucynacja – mówi.

\- Nigdy nie byłem tylko halucynacją, Sam – odpowiada Szatan. – Przestań się krzywdzić.

\- Ale ogień – szepce. – Potrzebuję spokoju.

Sam wie, że to nie ma sensu. Ale lucyferowa ręka nie rusza się i Sam nienawidzi tego, że musi przyznać, iż lubi to uczucie zimna na skórze.

\- Płomienie nie są moje – zauważa Lucyfer. – PTSD.

\- To nie po to tu jesteś? – pyta Sam, chociaż wie, że nie powinien z nim rozmawiać, że to wszystko pogorszy.

\- Nie, byłem w tobie, Sam – odpowiada. – Jesteś jak moje walkie-talkie do świata zewnętrznego, moja istota jest związana z tobą. 

Sam go ignoruje. To coś, o czym już myślał, ale nie chciał powiedzieć tego na głos. On jest w rzeczywistości, nie w Klatce, ale Lucyfer wciąż nie jest fikcją jego umysłu, jak tego chce. Płomienie wciąż bolą. Blondyn ciągnie Sama do podłogi i siada obok niego. Chłodna ulga jest natychmiastowa i długowłosy prawie jęczy.

\- Jeśli jesteś Lucyferem, dlaczego nie próbujesz zmusić mnie do stania się twoim naczyniem? Dlaczego spędzasz ze mną czas?

\- Bo Michał jest nieznośny i kiedy mogę być materialną wizją dla ciebie, wciąż jestem w Klatce. Niestety nie mogę wymazać ludzkości w moim aktualnym stanie.

\- Wow, tak bardzo ci współczuję – mówi sucho Sam.

\- Mogłem poruszać, wiesz? – odparowuje.

\- Nie – odpowiada. – Nie.

Sam zastanawia się, co Dean by powiedział, jeśli wiedziałby, że używa Szatana jako paczkę lodu. Ale przestaje się zastanawiać, zanim przestaje go tak używać, bo czuje się zbyt dobrze, żeby zrujnować to moralnością. 

\- Nie krzywdź się więcej, Sam – mówi dziwnie cicho Lucyfer. Sam patrzy na swoje ramiona, które się wyleczyły, ale na nich i na podłodze jest krew. Jego krew. Archanioł marszczy brwi. – Po prostu nie.

Sam jest teraz bardzo świadomy ciała Lucyfera, bardziej niż po prostu cielesnej chłodziarki.

\- Chcesz swoje dawne naczynie, kiedy wydostaniesz się z klatki? – pyta.

\- Nie. Mógłbym cię wtedy uleczyć tak łatwo jak teraz. Jestem Archaniołem – odpowiada. – Po prostu tego nie lubię.

\- A jednak próbowałeś mnie psychicznie zniszczyć – wytyka mu łowca.

\- Ale to jest zabawne – mówi i wydyma wargi. – Lubię się z tobą tak bawić, jesteś fascynujący.

Sam go nie rozumie. Ale przez chwilę myśli, że nie potrzebuje go rozumieć. Inna strona Sama płonie i tak szybko jak to myśli, Lucyfer zaczyna się ruszać. Pochyla się nad Samem i zatrzymuje. Długowłosy myśli o reszcie jego ciała naciskającego na niego i wie, że Lucyfer słyszy jego myśli i że jest tam coś, coś wijącego się, w jego brzuchu, coś pokrewnego do ognia płonącego wokół niego.

Lucyfer siada okrakiem na jego kolanach i Sam myśli, że powinien powiedzieć coś, żeby to zatrzymać. Jest tak wiele powodów, dla których to jest popieprzone. Ale ulga spowodowana ciałem Lucyfera oczyszcza jego umysł tak bardzo, jak nie był czysty od dawna. Jest pełen upadłego anioła i choć przez ten jeden raz nie obchodzi go to. Więc Sam całuje Lucyfera i jest to jak kostka lodu pieszcząca jego usta. Szatan odsuwa się od niego i wydycha w powietrze chmurkę. Sam się uśmiecha.

\- Jak mówiłem – komentuje Lucyfer. – Jesteś fascynujący.


End file.
